


Никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезёт

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как оказалось, с пьяных глаз генерал Винтерз Сокаро любил поговорить о высоком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезёт

Как оказалось, с пьяных глаз генерал Винтерз Сокаро любил поговорить о высоком.  
– Хевласка, – говорил Сокаро, – правильная баба. Ну и что, что не совсем баба. Зато правильная. И такая... светящаяся, – тут генерал призадумался и покосился в стакан, – такая зелёная. Что аж белая.  
Лави зажмурился от восторга. Вот кто бы мог догадаться, что Сокаро в душе – поэт-импрессионист!  
К генералу Лави привели любопытство и смотритель Комуи Ли. Отмечали спасение Ордена от полчищ акума и женщины-ноя; к третьему часу вялого празднования Лави заскучал. Он хотел было пристать с расспросами к генералу Кроссу, но тот сам уже пристал к Клауд Найн (но не с расспросами), и заметивший когнитивные терзания Комуи посоветовал юному Книгочею пообщаться с Сокаро.  
Недаром про Комуи говорят – гений.  
– Хевласка, – продолжал мысль генерал, – она же Чистая Сила. Только не в оружии, а в башне. Получается, весь Чёрный Орден – он как ёбаная мортира в руках Господа.  
Лави пребывал на пороге сатори.  
Образная система генерала Сокаро казалась ему глотком свежей воды в диалектической пустыне, перемежаемой редкими оазисами вроде общения с дедом. Да и то, к Панде Лави давно привык, назубок знал, как тот ведёт дискуссии, и впечатление было привычным, смазанным. Всё равно что пятнадцатый том Бальзака против первого.  
– А ты, парень, – внезапно сменил тему Сокаро, – ты почему одноглазый?  
– В детстве упал, – бодро отрапортовал Лави, – на сучок.  
– Понятно, – хмыкнул генерал, – знавал я одного такого. Тоже упал. Только сучок был на кактусе.  
– И что случилось потом? – поинтересовался Лави, не дождавшись продолжения. Сокаро задумчиво смотрел вдаль.  
– А ничего! Этот фетюк решил, что это святой Мескалито, так и сидел голой жопой на кактусе, – генерал разразился хохотом и припечатал столешницу пустым стаканом. Оттуда пахнуло спиртом и бескрайними просторами Центральной Америки.  
– Запомни, паря, на святом М колючек нет, а цвета он как... как Хевласка.  
«Очаровательная кольцевая композиция!» – оценил гуманитарий в Лави.  
– При пасмурной погоде, – серьёзно кивнул он.  
Сокаро взглянул на собеседника с выражением, которое в приглушённом свете столовой можно было принять за уважение.

Ночью Лави приснился зелёный светящийся кактус гигантских размеров.  
Зелёный светящийся кактус тянул к нему щупальце. Со щупальца стекала и капала в фиолетовую траву семантического поля текила.  
– Я свой! – рявкнул Лави, пятясь.  
Синонимы путались в ногах и мешали идти. Полупрозрачный кактус нетрезво покачивался.  
– Я люблю тебя, люблю, блин, обожаю! – на всякий случай проскандировал Лави старую отмазку, работавшую на растениях-людоедах в замке Крори.  
Щупальце робко коснулось его рукава, а потом крепко обвилось вокруг запястья.  
– Синхронизация 68%, – сказал кактус механическим голосом комурина-IV, – милый.

– Ты чего орёшь? – спросил Панда. – Кстати, собирайся, мы едем в Мексику.

– Ты чего орёшь? – спросил Панда. Продолжения не последовало, и Лави облегчённо вздохнул.  
«Как много неизведанного остаётся в огромном мире даже для искушённого Книгочея», – подумал он, снова заворачиваясь в сброшенное при пробуждении одеяло.

Кактус улыбнулся.


End file.
